FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a running gear for drop-frame rail vehicles, having a running-gear frame on which individual wheels are rotatably mounted through a respective rocker and in which the rocker is fastened in an articulated manner and is supported through primary springs.
Such a running gear is known from Published European Application No. 0 384 512 A. In that structure, the frame of the running gear is made approximately H-shaped with double crossmembers. The double crossmembers are connected to one another at their transverse ends by means of outer longitudinal members which project slightly beyond the double crossmembers in the longitudinal direction of the running gear. A vertically and horizontally transversely movable bolster crossmember is disposed between the double crossmember. The bolster crossmember is suspended at its transverse ends through floating axles in secondary springs which are supported on the outer longitudinal members of the running gear. The bolster crossmember centrally carries a receptacle for the pivot pin of the carriage body. On both sides of the receptacle of the pivot pin, abutments are provided on the bolster crossmember in the transverse direction of the running gear, through which the carriage body is supported on bends. The outer longitudinal members of the running-gear frame carry individual wheels near their longitudinal ends on rockers, with the rockers being mounted in an articulated manner on the outer longitudinal members, and the rockers being supported relative to one another and on the running-gear frame through primary springs.
One disadvantage of the above-mentioned structure is the configuration of a bolster crossmember and its suspension on the secondary springs which, on one hand, constitutes a structure involving a high outlay and, on the other hand, necessitates such a large structural height in the region between the individual wheels of one longitudinal side of the running gear that the drop-frame nature of the drop-frame rail vehicle is considerably impaired, at least in that region, and transverse seats cannot be disposed. A further disadvantage of that previously known construction is that, because the running gear is guided on the carriage body by means of a pivot pin, it is necessary, for use on drop-frame rail vehicles, to have additional sway dampers which reduce the efficiency of the running gear.
Moreover, running gears having individual wheels are known from Published European Application No. 0 129 772. In that running gear, the individual wheels are likewise mounted on the frame of the running gear through rockers. However, the running gear of that prior publication has such a high construction, at least in the region between the wheels of one longitudinal side of the running gear, that it cannot be employed for drop-frame rail vehicles with a continuous carriage floor. Furthermore, individual wheels for running gears for rail transport are known per se from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE 35 38 513 A. In that prior publication, the individual wheels are suspended on the carriage body through rockers.
Furthermore, rockers for the articulation of wheel axles for rail transport, in which the rockers are supported on the truck or bogie frame through springs, are known from practice.